


Day 1: Spats (Carver, Beth, Hawke)

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge- March 2017 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Carver picks yet another fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was: 20) “Shut up.” “I didn’t say anything.” “Don’t care. Shut up.”

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Don’t care. Shut up.”

Then Carver shoved him so hard in the shoulder that Clint stumbled forward and almost fell. He whirled on his younger brother and fixed him with a steely blue gaze. Never mind that Carver had seemingly overnight shot up six more inches, Clint was still about to punch his baby brother in the face.

“You’ve ruined everything, Carver! And if you touch me again, you’re gonna pay,” Clint growled menacingly.

Bethany jumped between the two of them, tiny and straining to look up at her brothers. She and her twin were only sixteen summers, but she was the only one that still looked it. “Stop it, both of you!” she squeaked. “Don’t fight! _Please!”_

“Me?” Carver gaped. “Me? Fight? Never!”

“You _always_ pick the fights,” Clint spat. “You always pick them and then you can’t finish them. _I_ have to finish them—”

“I was handling myself just fine! I didn’t need you to come in and save me!”

“I didn’t save you, you ass, I saved Beth!”

The farm hold where it happened was in a far corner of town and Clint raced there from the Chantry as soon as he had heard that his baby brother had picked fights with the Tomson boys again. They were class bullies and everyone in their little town knew it. The best defense was to ignore them, a fact that Carver had never gotten into his thick skull. Clint didn’t know what actually happened and, frankly, he didn’t care. Carver probably stepped on someone’s toes.


End file.
